In the prior art, while glove applications which detect and covert hand movements to different signals, audio and text are known, these different applications have different technical problems associated with them.
These technical problems may be listed as the below:                l. Applications which consist of a single accelerometer on the hand or the wrist are unable to detect all of the finger movements.        m. Applications which contain only an accelerometer are unable to correctly detect hand movements.        n. Applications consisting of a single glove are unable to detect the simultaneous movement of both hands and the meaning of these simultaneous movements.        o. A majority of the applications do not possess a solution that can be used in the training/education of hand movements.        p. A majority of the applications do not possess a solution providing a waterproof glove.        q. Some of the applications are closed glove solutions which do not provide ease of use.        r. Applications wherein data transfer or display units are fixed to the glove possess difficulties in use.        s. Applications which do not include “flex sensors” or “optical sensors” on the fingers and “resistive touch sensors” within the fingers are unable to detect all of the finger movements.        t. Some applications are able to detect only particular sign languages.        u. Applications which do not include an accelerometer are unable to detect hand movements.        v. A majority of the applications do not include a graphical display.        
The inventions of the patent documents listed below may be provided as examples of glove applications found in the prior art:                WO 2004/114107: The invention subject of this invention is subject to items a, b, e, f and g of the aforementioned technical problems.        US 2010/0023314: The invention subject of this invention is subject to items b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i and k of the aforementioned technical problems.        MXGT/a/2005/000013: The invention subject of this invention is subject to items c, d, e, f, g, j and k of the aforementioned technical problems.        MXPA/a/2003/010271: The invention subject of this invention is subject to items c, d, e, f, g, j and k of the aforementioned technical problems.        CN 101430603: The invention subject of this invention is subject to items a, b, c, d, e, f, g and k of the aforementioned technical problems.        